The present invention relates to a mechanism for loading/unloading a mountable unit and, more particularly, to a mechanism for loading/unloading a mountable unit and a plate unit that can be attached to or detached from a mount assembly with a single motion.
In, for example, a hard disk (HD) drive unit, which is a type of magnetic recording disk drive unit, a magnetic head seeks on an HD with a small flight height of a few microns. Hence, a vibration applied to the HD from outside may cause a crash in which the magnetic head comes in contact with the HD. For this reason, a screw is usually installed in a tapped hole provided in a side surface of a hard disk drive unit to secure the hard disk drive unit directly to the frame of a drive unit mounting bay. Directly securing the hard disk drive unit by the screw to the frame makes it possible to lessen the vibration applied to the hard disk drive unit itself even when an external vibration is applied thereto.
However, directly securing the hard disk drive unit to the frame makes it difficult to easily take out the hard disk drive unit from the drive unit mounting bay. The mechanism is especially inconvenient when loading another device in place of the hard disk drive unit into the bay.
A computer used as a server employs a dedicated case capable of accommodating an entire hard disk drive unit to allow the hard disk drive unit to be installed or removed by a single motion by making an arrangement in which each dedicated case can be loaded into the bay. This, however, may be disadvantageous in that the use of dedicated cases adds to cost.
Some dedicated cases have a pair of guide rails provided between wall surfaces in a bay. The guide rails provided, however, may require a relatively large space between each wall surface in the bay and the hard disk drive unit, leading to a problem of an inevitable increased size of the enclosure accommodating the hard disk drive unit. Furthermore, to use the guide rails, every guide rail may be precisely machined to restrain play, resulting in higher manufacturing cost.